1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake pedal device, and more particularly, to a brake pedal device with a function of reducing a collision injury that is capable of effectively reducing a driver's collision injury due to a brake pedal by counter-rotating the brake pedal to the front of a vehicle distance from a driver when a collision accident of the vehicle occurs.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a brake device of a vehicle, which is used for decelerating or stopping a driving vehicle, includes a brake pedal device that is pivotably mounted in a vehicle body adjacent to a driver's seat so that a driver can operate by foot, a brake booster that receives and boosts an operating force of the brake pedal device, a hydraulic device including a master cylinder that converts force boosted by the brake booster into oil pressure and supplies the oil pressure, and a brake body that generate a friction braking force by closely contact a drum or a disk which rotates by receiving the oil pressure of the hydraulic device with a pad.
The brake pedal of the brake pedal device is connected to a push rod of the brake booster while is pivotably mounted on a bracket fixed to a vehicle body via a hinge. Therefore, when an engine room is broken, and the vehicle body and the brake booster push in toward a driver when a front collision accident of the vehicle occurs, the brake pedal pushes in toward the driver altogether, thereby inflicting a serious injury upon driver's legs.
Several suggestions were presented in order to prevent the brake pedal from pushing in toward the driver in related art. For example, there was a suggestion in which a deflector member and a stopper are mounted on the brake pedal and a cowl cross member, respectively, to prevent pushing of the brake pedal by an interaction thereof or the hinge is formed in a lower part which the brake booster pushes in and the brake pedal is broken when the booster pushes in to prevent the pushing of the brake pedal.
However, in the related art, the pushing of the brake pedal is not completely hindered when the front collision accident of the vehicle occurs, such that the driver's injury cannot be effectively alleviated or a structure is complicated, such that weight and cost of the vehicle increase.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.